Olivia Jerome (Tonja Walker)
|death cause = |occupation = Head of the Jerome mob family |residence = D'Archamhttp://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-03-22-17.shtml Asylum |family = Jerome |parents = Victor Jerome (deceased) |siblings = Dino Antoinelli (deceased)In 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison. Ava Jerome (paternal half) Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased) Julian Jerome (full) |romances = Duke Lavery (obsession; deceased) Robert Scorpio |nieces/nephews = Sam McCall Lucas Jones Leo Falconeri (via Julian) Kiki Jerome (deceased) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (via Ava) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Cain (great; via Sam) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Olivia Jerome is a fictional character on ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of the late mob boss, Victor Jerome and an unknown woman. She was portrayed by soap vet Tonja Walker from April 1, 1988 to March 12, 1990 and then again from January 17 to March 23, 2017. Casting The role was originated by Tonja Walker in 1988 and she left in 1990; she was known for being a villain. On January 17, 2017, it was revealed that she is alive.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/back-action-ghs-tonja-walker-dishes-comeback/ On February 6, 2017, Soap Opera Digest revealed that Walker has wrapped her return trip to GH but will air through mid March.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/tonja-walker-wraps-gh/ She made her last appearance on March 23, 2017. Storylines |-|1988-90= Olivia is a mobster with family ties to the Jerome mob family. She is romantically involved with Duke Lavery. She finds herself in a power struggle over her father Victor's mob business against her brother, Julian Jerome and their illegitimate half-brother, Dino Antoinelli. Olivia is almost killed by Dino, but she survives and suffers a severe brain injury and has to be institutionalized. Dino is arrested, and Victor dies after becoming insanely obsessed with Lucy Coe and swallows and chokes on a necklace. Her brother Julian eventually becomes the head of the Jerome empire, but is seeking revenge on Duke for turning against his father. Her brother tries to enlist Olivia in a plan to get back at Duke for his betrayal. However, their plan misfires, and Duke's wife, Anna Devane, miscarries their unborn child. Olivia tries to alert Anna about Julian's plans, but Julian kidnaps her and eventually "kills" her before she can. Duke wants revenge, but is "killed" trying. However, an impostor named Jonathan Paget shows up looking like Duke. Julian and "Duke" have a confrontation, where Jonathan is killed and Julian is presumed dead. In 2013, Julian Jerome arrives back in town under the alias Derek Wells. The real Duke Lavery was revealed to be alive in 2012 and had been held prisoner in a Turkish prison. It was unclear if Olivia was also alive but Julian later confirmed that Olivia and his other sister, Ava Jerome were two different people. Duke was killed by Carlos under Julian's orders in May 2015. |-|2017= On January 17, 2017, it was revealed that she is alive and the head of the Jerome mob family. She also ordered the hit that killed Morgan Corinthos. She has befriended her brother's ex-wife, Alexis Davis and her daughter, Liv's niece, Sam Morgan, although Sam is suspicious. Liv set Sam up and kidnapped her. While together, Sam figures out that Liv was the one behind Morgan's death and everything else. They eventually fight over a gun and she pushes Sam off a bridge. It was revealed that Olivia wanted the hospital because of the lab under it. She was trying to bring Duke back to life. She eventually kidnapped Robin and Griffin. Griffin made her believe that Duke was back to gain control but she got away when Anna fainted. She ended up breaking into her sister, Ava's apartment, where they meet for the first time and Olivia holds her hostage. Olivia forces Ava to call Julian and uses that as a distraction to kidnap Alexis and lure Julian to the bridge where she and Alexis are. When Julian arrives, Olivia orders Julian to kill Alexis but instead he shoots her cuff and tells her to run. Olivia and Julian fight over the gun, she shoots him and he goes over the bridge. Later on, Olivia goes to the cemetery to retrieve the plaque on her grave when she runs into Carly, who is visiting Morgan's grave. Olivia pulls a gun on Carly, which they struggle for and Olivia is shot. Carly threatens to kill Olivia but Sonny stops her and the police are called. On March 15, Olivia was placed under arrest for Morgan's murder. On March 22, Olivia was sentenced to D'Archam Asylum through the defence of her attorney Nora Buchanan who was hired by Valentin Cassadine to "take care" of his associate. On March 23, in the police station, Olivia was in the interrogation being questioned by commissioner Jordan Ashford. Olivia Jerome is awaiting her transfer to D'Archam Asylum. Jordan taunts her on how she will be there forever for there is no curing her. Jordan assures her that if she does manage to fool the doctors into releasing her, they have enough evidence to bring her up on many charges and send her to prison. In addition, she vows to find out who was helping Olivia in China all these years. Sarcastically, Olivia gave her best luck in doing so. Sonny arrives and gives a goodbye message to Olivia before she’s hauled off. Olivia tries to appeal to him and says she knows he’s done things he regrets when in a manic episode. Sonny gleefully says the second she is released from D'Archam she will be killed and the last sound she will hear is Morgan’s name, and she will know the killer was sent by him. Later, the guards from D'Archam arrive to take Olivia away. Olivia panics and questions if the men were sent by Sonny to kill her. They drag her off as she pleads for help. Crimes Committed *Mobster for the Jerome mob family 1980s *Caused Anna Devane to miscarry her unborn baby in an attempt to kill Duke Lavery 1988 *Had her brother, Julian Jerome shot 1988 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio for a day 1990 *Had illegal business transactions with Valentin Cassadine 1990-2017 *Forced Julian to nearly kill his ex-wife, Alexis Davis 7-8, 2016; revealed on Jan 17, 2017 *Ordered the hit (the car bomb) that killed Morgan Corinthos (it was meant for Julian) 7, 2016; revealed on Jan 17, 2017; arrested on Mar 15, 2017 *Spilled hot water on Winston Rudge 9, 2017; revealed on Jan 17, 2017 *Gave her nephew Leo Falconeri sugar pills in an open aspirin bottle to make it look like he had taken the aspirin; caused Leo to have to get his stomach pumped (the point was to scare Julian) 17, 2017; revealed Jan 19, 2017 *Impersonated an OBGYN doctor 2017 *Kidnapped a pregnant Sam Morgan and held her at gunpoint 21-23, 2017 *Pushed Sam off a bridge after a struggle 23, 2017 *Caused Sam to go into labor because of the fall 23, 2017 *Attempted to kill Anna Devane with a knife 23, 2017 *Ordered Rudge to spike the coffee of Laura Spencer and kidnap her 24, 2017 *Impersonated a hospital board member 2017 *Handcuffed Julian to a wall and threatened to kill him 2017 *Locked and tied Julian in the trunk of a car 2017 *Kidnapped a pregnant Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake 3-10, 2017 *Kidnapped Dr. Griffin Munro Mar 7-8, 2017 *Cut Griffin's chest in an attempt to resurrect Duke Lavery 7, 2017 *Fought with Anna over a gun and then a knife 7, 2017 *Cut open Anna's hand 7, 2017 *Held Anna at gunpoint and almost shot her 7-8, 2017 *Attacked Griffin 8, 2017 *Ordered Rudge to kill Julian 8, 2017 *Attempted murder; forced Robin to stand on a pressure plate (land mine) at gunpoint in an elevator 9-10, 2017 *Broke into her sister, Ava's apartment 9, 2017 *Held Ava hostage at gunpoint in her own apartment, ordered her to call Julian, and then tied her up 10, 2017 *Kidnapped Alexis and held her hostage at gunpoint 10-13, 2017 *Gave Julian a gun and ordered him to kill Alexis (Julian blew Alexis' cuff off and ordered her to run) 13, 2017 *Shot Julian and pushed him off a bridge 13, 2017; Julian was presumed dead from Mar 16-Apr 14, 2017 *Pulled a gun on Carly Corinthos and later tried to shoot her during a struggle for the gun 14, 2017 2017 charges *Murder under special circumstances in the death of Morgan Corinthos *First degree kidnapping and assault of Dr. Griffin Munro *First degree kidnapping and assault of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake *Attempted murder of Robin Scorpio-Drake *First degree assault and attempted murder of Anna Devane *Multiple counts of using weapons of mass destruction *Bombing, destruction of property, use of a destructive device *315 counts of attempted murder (one for everyone in General Hospital at the time of the attempted bombing) Health and Vitals *Held at gunpoint by her brother, Dino Antoinelli 1988 *Institutionalized after suffering a severe brain injury caused by Dino 1988 *Kidnapped and presumed dead after being shot by her brother, Julian Jerome 12, 1990; Olivia was revealed to be alive on Jan 17, 2017 *Punched in the face by Sam Morgan 23, 2017 *Kicked several times by Anna Devane during a fight 7, 2017 *Had a hallucination; thought Dr. Griffin Munro was Duke Lavery 8, 2017 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Griffin 8, 2017 *Shot in the arm by Carly Corinthos during a struggle for a gun 14, 2017 *Held at gunpoint by Carly 14-15, 2017 *Had a gunshot fired at her by Carly (Carly tried to shoot Olivia but missed) 15, 2017 *Had a gun held to her back by Sonny Corinthos 15, 2017 *Sentenced to D'Archam Asylum through the manipulation of her lawyer Nora Buchanan under orders from her associate Valentin Cassadine 22, 2017 *Received a promise to be killed by Sonny once released from D'Archam Asylum 23, 2017 See also *Full Siblings References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Olivia St. John Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Characters created by Ann Marcus Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Jerome family Category:Jerome mob family Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s